


Coming Home

by GinaBaker1666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBaker1666/pseuds/GinaBaker1666
Summary: The Darkness is released, and Dean returns to the home of the only person who has been down this road with him before.





	

The night air was warm; a spring warm that wasn’t laden with humidity or thick sticky air, the breeze that passed through the open window of the car keeping him awake. The Main Street, anything but dark and desolate, was aglow with neon billboards, lights and storefront signs advertising in the wee hours of the morning. People were still on the sidewalks, stumbling from bars or clubs, staggering into cabs or their apartment buildings.   
The radio played a soft sound, maybe it was White Snake, but he couldn’t be sure at this point. He had changed the cassette tape a few times since his journey started in Sioux Falls and his mind seemed to be numb to whatever spilled through the speakers.   
As he turned down a street that led towards the beach, he couldn’t help but take note of how almost all of the houses lights were still on; if he didn’t already know that life here was different from everywhere, else he did now.   
As the car slowed to a stop, pulling up to the curb of one of the beachfront homes, the soft purr of the engine mixed with the low music was all he could hear; and as he pulled the key from the ignition and stepped out into the warm west coat air, he couldn’t really help the small involuntary smile that formed on his face.   
He took quick, long strides to the door, knocking as soon as he was close enough to the double wooden panels. Footsteps could be heard coming closer to the door, and as it swung back to reveal a brunette woman with an oversize t-shirt on and a pair of fuzzy cheetah slippers he couldn’t help but shake his head. That was his t-shirt.   
“Dean? What are you doing here?”   
“I needed to see you…”  
She looked up at him, his green eyes had dark circles underneath, and his clothes were caked in dirt and mud. He had a bruise on his cheek that was beginning to turn purple, and his legs looked like they would give out on him at any second.  As she stepped forward, she came close enough to wrap her arms around his neck, holding his body close to hers; she was there. She had no idea what was going on but she was there.   
Dean pulled her closer against his body, his arms wrapping around her as he let his face come to rest against her disheveled brown locks. He inhaled deeply, and instantly found comfort in her scent, his fingers curling the ends of her hair.  “Come inside.” She said quietly, her hand finding his and tugging him over the threshold and into the foyer of the house he had spent countless hours in.  Dean obliged, allowing her to guide him into the house, releasing her grip on him to shut the door and lock the house back up.   
Dean watched her as she turned the light in the foyer off before moving in the direction of the stairs.   
“Come on…” She said gently, beginning her journey back to the bedroom.   
Dean followed her up to the bedroom-their bedroom- and watched her the entire journey. When they entered the room, he let his eyes roam the large space. The tv was on; some late night talk show. There were papers strewn across her dresser, a stack of folders on the vanity, and a few stray jackets hung from the hook behind the door. She shut the door behind them, turning to face him again.  “Are you coming to bed?”  
Dean stepped forward, wrapping her in his arms and picking her up off the floor. She couldn’t help it as she chuckled, allowing him to carry her over to the bed before placing her down on the soft mattress.   
Dean stripped down to his boxers, tossing his mud caked clothes on the floor beside him. He cast them a wary glance before turning back to his her.   
“Don’t worry about it,” she shook her head, a small, sad smile on her lips. “I’ll take care of those tomorrow.”  
Dean nodded, still having said nothing since showing up on her doorstep. She knew that if she pushed him he would just close himself off more, so she just let him be for the moment. When Dean reached the side of the bed, she shuffled over to her side, making room for him to slide in between the cool sheets next to her. Once comfortable, he reached for her, pulling her into his side, and letting out a sigh when she let her head fall to his chest and her arm curl around his stomach. The couple lay silent for a while, no words were spoken; a fly on the wall wound think they had fallen asleep. But as Dean curled the ends of her hair, her nails blazed a trail up and down his arm, leaving light chills in their wake.   
She heard him sigh again; as she looked up at him, he was looking down at her.  “What happened Dean?” She finally asked, her fingers never ceasing their movement along his skin.   
“I don’t wanna talk about it…”  
She nodded against his chest, understanding the way he was.  She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head, and she smiled at his small action, and he knew it. He could feel her smile grow against his bare chest, and it made him smile too.   
“I love you…” He whispered.   
She looked up at him, a smile on her face but worry in her eyes.   
“I love you too,” she replied. “But you’re worrying me…”  
“I don’t want you to worry.”   
“You know I can’t do that,” she sighed. “Now, tell me what’s going on.”  
Dean could see the pleading in her eyes, and it broke his heart that he was about to tell her that the world could be ending, again. And that him and Sam were responsible. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of GinaBaker1666
> 
> © 2017 Gabrielle Magliano  
> Self Publishing  
> Gabbygates@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
